


Separation.

by WINAMBROSEWIN



Series: The Rough-Riders [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Out, Crying Dean, Dean Crying During Sex, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Separation Anxiety, breaking up, sex with meaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WINAMBROSEWIN/pseuds/WINAMBROSEWIN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The draft means..Opportunity,but the outcome of this one has their emotions gone wild.<br/>7/19/16 SMACKDOWN LIVE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation.

"This...This isn't fair!"

"I know Dean,listen he was on the list but..Looks as if Stephanie had the same idea as we did."

Daniel and Shane tried to calm him down but nothing was working.

Dean was happy that he would be working at Smackdown live,but Sami,His Sami would be going too Raw. With Kevin.

"Dean,I'm sorry there's nothing we can do. Maybe she'll settle with a trade,but until then you're gonna have to wait."

Daniel says.

Dean always relied on him when he needed to be calmed. This feeling is unlike anything he's ever felt before.

"Well if you don't mind,I'm gonna be alone for awhile."

"Ok, but don't stay gone for too long! You've got a match to win champ!"

Shane yells from across the room. He doesn't say anything. He starts walking down the abandoned hallway,slumps against the walls and starts to sobb.

"What the fuck.."

"Dean? Why are you crying?"

He looks up and see's Renee hovering over him.

"I'm not crying.."

He gets up and wipes his face off

"What are you doing back here anyways? Shouldn't you be talking about the draft? "

"Well..I wanted to talk to you..You see,It isn't working out...Between us."

Well this is a surprise. But it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"What.. Do you mean?"

"I see it. Dean stop lying to yourself, admit it."

"Admit what? Renee.."

"You're gay."

! How could she possibly think that? His feelings for Renee are true..At least he thought so,but there's also Sami.

"And what makes you say that."

She gives him a serious look.

"I know you love him,you know you love him. I thought that when you two could be separated we could finally start our life's together..But its not that simple. "

Dean took everything she said to heart and..She wasn't lying. She was right about everything.

"Thank you,for understanding. "

She smiles,gives him a kiss on the cheek and says.

"Go to him. Before he leaves."

Dean nods and walks off. He wanted to cry again,but he wouldn't allow himself. He stops before walking around the coroner,he heard Sami talking. He's just probably having an ininterview or something,he'll be done soon.

Just as he was done thinking Sami walks around the corcoroner scaring Dean,making him yelp in surprise. 

"Oh,hey I was just coming to find you."

He looks him straight in the eyes. Dean has always been tough around Sami so he trys not to change that.

"Aw,you were? Looks like you can't get enough of me.."

Sami heard Deans voice cracking.

"Dean.."

Dean takes a deep breath and looks at him. His smile disappears,and his eyes start to tear up again.

"One more time..The next draft will be next year so lets make ourselves feel better."

How could he make him feel better? The only person that has any meaning to him in this stupid world was about to be taken away from him for an entire year.

"How could you pull that off?"

"By spending these few hours left together. Isn't that what you want?"

He grips Sami's hands and puts their foreheads together.

"Of course it is,I'm gonna make sure we have fun together,baby."

Dean start to kiss Sami's face,making him giggle.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, I was gonna do whatever you wanted.."

Still holding his hand they make their way down to Stephanie and Micks office.

"Um,Dean? What are we doing here?"

"They're not gonna take you away from me."

 He stops and pulls Dean back.

"Woah,woah stop. You can't just go in there and demand stuff!"

Dean knows it's hopeless,he just wants Sami to know that he'll always fight for him.

"I have to go to my match.."

"I'll walk you."

They made there way to the gorilla and Dean gets into character. 

"I'll be right here waiting for you champ."

He gives Dean a peck on the cheek and sends him off.

The words  _'I'll be right here waiting for you~'_

Those words hit him harder than any pedigree could.

He made his way out there,he couldn't even concentrate. Sami flooded his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"YES,YES,YES,YES!!"_

 He'll admit it. He got his ass kicked but his mind wasn't fully prepared. All that he could think about was the fact that

He would be all alone.

None of his friends would be with him.

No good fueds.

No Sami...

He held up his champion ship belt one last time and left.

 

"HEY DEAN CONGRA-!"

He runs to Sami and gives him a hug that lifts him off his feet.

"Sami.."

He sobbs into Sami's shoulder,causing the older man to tear up himself.

"Dean come one..Don't cry..Dean?"

He falls to his knees sending Sami with him.

"Dean!?"

Sami could feel Deans tears wetting his shirt.

"That's it Dean,we're leaving."

He forcefully pulls Dean up,and walks him to his rental car.

"Where are we going?"

Dean sniffles as he gets into the passenger side.

"We're going back to our room."

"Ok..I need to help you pack anyway."

"NO DEAN WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SEX!"

He flinched but realized what he had just said.

"Wait what? Why?"

He gives him a heart warming smile.

"Becuase,it's the last night we have together. Now let's go!"

He starts the car and heads towards the hotel.

"So,Renee and I broke up."

"Really? Why..Was it me?"

"Of course not,dude. She told me it wasn't working out,and that I needed to work out my feelings,or some shit."

"So..What are we?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

None of them said a word until they got to the hotel. They threw their stuff onto the spare bed then latched on to eatchother.

Sami moans when he feels Dean start to kiss up and down his neck.

"Dean.."

He stops for a moment.

"Slow,I want this to last for a while."

They met with a slow and passions kiss,unlike their sloppy ones.

Sami started fumbling with Deans clothes,until all that was left was just his briefs. 

"So impatient. Tell me what you want."

He runs his hands down Deans stomach,down to his waist band.

"Strip me nude..Suck me,finger me,eat my ass,thrust in me slowley..M..Until I beg to be fucked."

"You got it babe."

He tells Sami to sit down on the bed while he takes his pants,boxers and shoes off.

He's only wearing his Raw shirt,which pisses him off. So he pushes Sami back onto the bed and rips his shirt off.

"DEAN! THATS MY SHIRT!"

"Yeah no shit."

Dean flicks his tongue over Sami's nipple to shut him up.

Dean takes his boxers off now so that they're both fully naked.

He takes two fingers and outlines Sami's lips with them.

"Here,wet em."

He listens and takes the fingers in his mouth,sucking,and licking.

Dean slides them out and pushes both of his slick finger into Sami's ass.

"Move them!"

"No."

He sighs out of frustration and starts bucking his hips so that Deans fingers are sliding in and out of him.

He moans when Dean decides to curve his fingers hitting his G-spot.

"Aw,fuck.."

"You like that?"

"Fuck yeah,it feels so good,Dean."

He flips Sami on his stomach,and shoves his face in between his cheeks and starts thrusting his tongue in and out of his throbbing hole.

Sami grips the bed sheets for dear life,Hoping he doesn't cum like he did the last time Dean ate him out like this.

But he knows when to stop.

"You ready?"

It takes Sami a while to catch his breath.

"Y-Yeah..I'm ready."

"I thought I told you to stop holding your breath when I do this."

"I can't help it..My..My moans are ugly."

Dean whipes his mouth, takes Sami's hand and kisses it.

"No they're not. Just let 'em out,babe."

He blushes,then nods. Dean flips Sami on to his back again,lines himself up,then slowley pushes his shaft into his warm opening.

"Ah! Dean..Oh shit!"

Dean chuckles. 

"Hm,Sami you're still..Tight as fuck!"

Dean remembers what Sami said, to keep it slow. So he did.

He wraps Sami's legs around his waist so he could get a better aim.

"Aw,shit! Dean,Right there! Oh fuck.."

He moans as Dean repeatedly slams into his prostate. 

"Sami..Oh Sami..Sami!"

Sami looks up to see that Dean was starting to cry again.

"Oh,Dean."

He swipes the away with him thumb,and cradles Deans head in his hands.

"I love you."

Sami's eyes shot open in surprise 

"What did you-"

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU,SAMI! I LOVE YOU..LOVE YOU SOO MUCH!!"

Dean is a complete mess,with his tears raining down on Sami's chest.

 "DEAN!? Are you-OH FUCK!"

Sami screams as his cum squirts onto his stomach.

"MM,fuck..Sami!"

Dean moans out Sami's name,as he fills him up with his hot juices.

Both out of breath,stare at eatchother.

"Dean?"

"Yup."

"Did..Did you mean that?"

"..Yeah.."

He pulls out and lays next to Sami

"Sami,I really love you..Alot."

They intertwine their fingers together.

"I love you too,Dean..I'm so happy that you said that!"

He curls up next to him,Dean pulls the covers up over them and they stay like that the entire night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sami woke up to his alarm,and realized that Dean was squeezing him tighter than he was when they had fell asleep.

"Dean.."

.....

"Dean."

"Hm."

"We gotta get up now..DEAN!"

He loosens hips grip on him and turns the lamp on.

Sami gets up and puts his pants back on only to remember that Dean destroyed his Raw shirt.

"Honestly.."

He searches through his bag and finds his Rancid shirt and slips it on before he heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Soon after he started Dean joined him.

After they met with a minty kiss.

"Morning."

"It's not a good one but it'll do.."

"Aw come on..We can still call eatchother.And we can Skype,if you would just learn how to use it."

He hadn't thought about any of that. He was just thinking that he wouldn't be able to see or speak too him forever..Not really for ever.

"Oh yeah,that's right!"

Dean was already dressed,so they helped eatchother pack,then they were off to the airport.

Sami returned the rental car at the airport,and walk in together. Sami's flight was about to leave so they only had so much time together.

"So..I guess this is goodbye?"

"For now atleast.."

Sami looks down at the ground and huffs.

"C'Mere kid."

He out stretches his arms and gives Sami a long hug before asking.

"Can you kiss me?"

"But Dean,look at all these people videoing us..Do you want them to get that on tape too?"

He holds Sami's head smirking at him.

"What ever it takes."

He plants a kiss on his lips and Sami does it right back. Who cares what people think.

HE'S IN LOVE!

Out of the blue someone called out for him.

"SAMI!!"

He turns around and notices Finn about to get on.

"Sorry Dean..I gotta go..I love you."

"I love you too. More than you'll ever know."

Sami starts to walk off.

"Oh! And give me a call! K?"

 "WILL DO!"

He glances at Dean one last time before catching up with Finn and getting on his flight. 

Dean watched it take off from the big glass Windows.

"Dean?"

He turns around and sees Dolph standing behind him.

"I know it's hard..But you'll see him again."

Dolph just had a similar situation with Neville.

"But come on."

He continues

"We have our own flight to catch."

He sighs and follows Dolph to the rest of Smack downs roaster.

_'He's right.'_

He thinks to himself.

_'It'll be fine.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I almost cried when I seen Sami get drafted to Raw,and that Dean would have no friends over at Smack down live..THEY RIPPED MY OTP APART!!  
> I'll miss SAMBROSE  
> 2014-2016


End file.
